


Centerfold

by duosdeathscythe



Category: Boondock Saints
Genre: Connor assumes, Connor makes it up to Murphy, Incest, M/M, PWP, can't have "assume" without "ass", conphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's angel is a centerfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Been tossing this idea up in my head for a couple of weeks now. Literally, my first fanfic in years, and it is a PWP, effectively. Though, I'm not complaining, and I hope none of you shall either. I'm sure I'm rusty...ah, hell, I just hope you guys like it. I drew a pic for it as well, to be uploaded at the same time, hopefully.  
> Based off of the absolutely wonderful song, Centerfold, by: The J. Geils Band. Doesn't really go with the lyrics but I couldn't help but think of the boys anytime I hear it.  
> I did some research about how much everyday people get paid to do this kind of thing...I am not sure how accurate my findings are, but hell, I would give Murphy MacManus ten grand to do a nude photoshoot for me. 8)  
> So, again, heads up: first fanfic in seriously like ten years, first PWP ever I think...just go easy on me, please. :P  
> Oh, and unbetaed. I am hoping that I kept their accent consecutive. Please let me know what you think...and please keep complaints civil and within reason. <3
> 
> Enjoy.

"Con! _Connor_!"

Connor doesn't stir at his name being called, instead deceptively focused on the television from his spot on their threadbare sofa. Really though, what does Murphy expect? His other half has been acting strange lately and he does _not_ like it.

" _Hey_ , Connor! Why didn't ya answer meh? Been tryin' ta call fer over an hour." Murphy exclaims, kicking the front door closed, "Was worried."

Clutching a satchel delicately to his chest, he rushes to take the vacant spot closest to his brother, wired with the nervous energy of a child before Christmas. _Too bad it's fuckin' March._ Connor muses with a furrowed brow. He still says nothing, snatching up the remote to flip through their meager assortment of channels as Murphy sheds his boots.

"Con?"

All trace of excitement is gone, replaced with obvious trepidation. Connor doesn't even avert his eyes, instead vaguely aware of the other through his peripheral vision. Murphy scoots a little closer, leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"Brother? Ya alright?" he prods, pausing, uncertain, before leaning in for a kiss. He doesn't expect Connor to wrench away, finally acknowledging him, and stare at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Connor, please say somethin'...ya scarin' me..."

Connor takes a deep breath, "Ya want me ta say somethin'? How 'bout this: what is goin' on with ya, Murph? Ya've been actin'...fuckin' strange fer the passed month. I don't know, fuckin' _happier_ or somethin'."

" _Happier_? Con---"

"Just tell meh, Murph, is there someone else?"

The question is so sudden and unexpected to Murphy that it literally takes his breath away and renders him speechless, giving Connor leeway to continue, "Ya've just been actin' fuckin' _weird_. I know that sayin' yer happier is a stupid fuckin' way to put it but that's the only way I can think ta put it. Just...I dunno, like yer fallin' in love all over again or somethin'. Nothin's changed on my end, nothin' otherwise obvious...just please tell meh, Murph---"

"Con, shut the fuck up."

Connor closes his mouth as his twin demands, every bit of steam fueling his frustration evaporating with his spoken words. Murphy just sits there, half facing him, with his eyes closed and mouth turned up in an odd smile. After what feels like forever, those baby blues open again and Murphy takes his hands into his own, bag forgotten on his lap.

"Con, I love ya so fuckin' much. Don't ever think otherwise." he leans in again to softly peck him on the lips, "I've been wantin' ta tell ya this fer a fuckin' month. Only thing that kept meh mouth shut was the idea of _showin'_ ya, instead. Close yer eyes."

Truly not feeling any better by his brother's admission, Connor obeys him anyway. Murphy lets go of his hands; he feels that familiar electric tingle in their absence and he unconsciously rubs at the spot, lightly tracing over it with his nails. Murphy moves on the couch and he hears him unzipping that bag and rustle through what sounds like a thin sheet of packaging plastic. When he feels something cold, smooth, and _sleek_ touch the top of his hand he snaps his eyes open and guffaws.

"Murph, what the---"

"Look _close_ , silleh."

Connor looks back down at the cover, having only seen the bright gold title before regarding his twin, and blinks. His mouth slacks open and he blinks again before meeting Murphy's gaze: Murphy, who is now grinning like a Cheshire cat. Murphy, who is literally shaking with anticipation. Murphy, who is fixed up on the cover of this magazine.

"Surprise!" the younger MacManus exclaims, tapping his hands on his bouncing legs.

"...Murph..." Connor shakes his head as if to disbelieve what he is seeing, "...Murph... _how_?"

"Last month when I went out on that beer run before we went ta Rocco's, ya know, that night I was late comin' back, dis man an' woman just came up ta meh and asked meh if I wanted ta make some money, if I'd modeled before. 'Course I said 'fuck yes' and 'fuck no', and they stood and talked to meh an' said that I had this look they were searchin' for. We exchanged phone numbers and set up a date to take some photos. I'm on the cover there, Con!" Murphy explains nearly in one breath, practically beaming.

Connor chuckles as he drags his fingertips across the magazine cover, blocking out the words of featured articles to take in the gorgeous creature on it's surface, mesmerizing him with half lidded eyes. Nearly unrecognizable at first glance, Murphy is cleaner than he has ever been, dark hair neatly brushed and styled, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned emerald green dress shirt that contrasts beautifully with his pale skin. Toned hips slope and tease, disappearing off of the cover before that light dusting of hair can give away all of his secrets. Tantalus fingers barely ghost the skin of his abs, delicately clutching a perfect four leaf clover just to the side of his belly button.

"Fuck, Murph..." Connor trails off, every bit of his attitude from before now completely gone.

Murphy's smile grows, if possible, "Ya like?"

"...Yer so fuckin' hot." he finishes the compliment with eyes back on his twin, wanting nothing more than to snatch the other up and take him right then and there.

"Ya like that, ya ain't seen nothin' yet. Gimme."

Murphy carefully grabs at the magazine, flipping it open as if he knows exactly what it is he is looking for, and leans back leisurely against the worn throw-pillows to gauge the others reaction. Connor is in a daze, staring unblinkingly at the vibrant two-page photo of his baby brother laying in a full bed of clovers, completely naked save for a patch of expertly placed shamrocks that just barely covers anything at all.

"My God, Murph." Connor chokes out, rubbing sweaty palms on torn jeans.

Jesus, had he forgotten to breathe throughout that whole exchange?

"Tha's not even the best part." Murphy teases, shifting to remove a wallet from his back pocket.

Connor is frozen as he watches him dig through the tattered leather, as if there is a lot to dig through in the first place; then again, Murphy is apparently full of surprises. His brother makes a sound of delight as he removes a folded paper from it's depths, holding it teasingly, before flipping it open and revealing what it is. Connor chokes.

" _Ten thousand dollars_?!"

Murphy laughs at him, stuffing it back where he got it from, "Aye! S'what they gave meh ta pose for 'em and let 'em use mah photos. I asked 'em to hold on ta it until I could show ya the magazine...so I wouldn't give the big surprise away."

Connor gives the other a toothy grin before reaching over to wrap his fingers around the back of his neck and pull him in, "Gimme a kiss."

A hand on his chest stops him, much to his surprise, and his twin smirks at him teasingly, "I don' wanna kiss ya, Con. I wanna fuck ya."

Connor doesn't need to be told twice. With a mischievous grin he grabs Murphy by the waist and hauls him over, leaning back into the couch with the other straddling him. He can feel the hardness of his cock through both of their jeans already and when their mouths finally clash in a battle of tongues, he whimpers in longing. Murphy's hands fist in the cotton of his tee-shirt, wrenching it up to slide fingertips over Connor's bare stomach. The blonde pulls away with a sharp intake of breath, slamming the back of his head into the cushions to give the other the break he needs to work the shirt over his head, leaving his hair in an even messier state than before.

"...Murphy..." he groans, sliding his own hands under his twin's top to remove it as well, to be tossed onto the floor in a careless heap.

Connor latches onto a nipple with his lips, trailing fingertips over Murphy's ribs to rub at the other with his thumb. The dark haired MacManus gasps in pleasure, wringing his hands into the others golden strands to keep his head firmly in place. It doesn't work though and no sooner than it is done, Connor kisses up his pectorals to his neck, nuzzling affectionately before taking an earlobe between his teeth. Murphy reacts as expected, thrusting forward with his hips and rubbing their erections together almost painfully. It's enough to send a shiver down Connor's spine and he pulls back again, this time grabbing a fistful of brown locks to take in his twin with half-lidded eyes. Murphy let's him, knowing Connor's desire for control, and arches his back for good measure with a stream of pants. He affectionately rubs at his brother's chin with a thumb, tracing the jawline before ghosting over those soft lips. Connor reacts by kissing the pad, never breaking eye contact and creeping his own hand around to begin unbuttoning Murphy's pants. The dark haired man replaces the thumb with his index and middle fingers, rubbing at the others lips, begging for entry. Connor opens his mouth, taking the fingers in and gifting them with his tongue, swirling around the digits as if they were his brother's own cock.

Murphy moans when Connor's hand squeezes on his ass, thrusting forward again and earning another strained sound from the other, "Fuck, Con...s'been too long."

Connor's head whips to the side to remove the fingers and he lightly squeezes his hair to pull him down, closer, whispering in his ear, "Don' have ta tell meh nothin'. Wouldn'ta been that way if you hadn' been actin' weird."

Before Murphy can protest Connor is passionately kissing him again, ramming his tongue into his mouth and completely uncaring of the spittle that trickles from the corner of his mouth. He removes his other hand from Murphy's jeans to work them down, requiring the aid of his twin to fully remove them so that he now straddle him, completely naked and free for Connor to touch without hindrance. Murphy groans into his mouth, coming out more like a distressed whimper, when he feels Connor's fingers tease at his entrance. Connor growls in response, pulling away just enough to nip at Murphy's bottom lip at the same time as he slides one inside. Murphy digs short nails into Connor's shoulders, not even knowing if the action is hurting his beloved yet not in the right state of mind to care as Connor frees his hair to go back to playing with his nipples.

" _Fuck_ , Connor."

Murphy grinds his hips forward, painfully rubbing against the others straining cock still inside of his fucking jeans, and let's out a growl of his own. He squeezes behind Connor's neck, holding his head in place as he pulls back to stare dead on into his blown eyes. Without so much as a hint at his intentions, Murphy reaches behind himself with the fingers that Connor had previously sucked on and slides one inside of himself alongside the blonde's. Connor stares at him open-mouthed, upper-lip twitching, completely turned on by his twin's action and they move their fingers together to continue stretching him. Murphy continues moving his lower half, fully aware of exactly what he is doing to Connor, and leans in for another kiss.

"I want ya, Murph." the blonde manages to get out before his lips are taken, smacking together wetly and desperately.

Murphy groans in consent and Connor swears when he feels his brother add a second finger. They move together with Connor's hand on his hip, setting their pace, and the brunette's cock twitches in earnest when Connor himself adds a second finger as well.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Connor!" he nearly screams, halting his movements and just sitting there as their fingers move in sync, shuddering uncontrollably when one of them brushes over his prostate.

"Wrap yer arm around meh." Connor's voice breaks him out of his high and he complies, tightening his knees around his hips for good measure.

With his own arm wrapped around Murphy's waist, Connor flips them over to where Murphy is now sinking into the couch, half curled in on himself with his ass in the air and fully presented. Connor pulls back, removing his fingers to allow Murphy's center stage, and works to undo his pants, sliding underwear and jeans to the floor and kicking them away carelessly.

He licks his lips, taking in the sight of his fraternal twin splayed out and fingering himself earnestly, "Mmm, ya just look good 'nough to eat."

And without warning he leans in to lick at his scrotum. Murphy curses loudly, hips bucking awkwardly in an attempted thrust in his scrunched up position. Connor goes up to lick his balls fervently before trailing back down to where Murphy's fingers have paused, having momentarily forgotten what they were doing with the sensation wrought by Connor's ministrations. When Murphy feels a tongue at his entrance beside his digits he spreads as best he can, allowing Connor to slip the tip of his tongue inside.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, Con, ya better---mmm---hurry it up or I'm gonna cum without ya."Murphy breathes raggedly, removing his fingers much to Connor's disappointment.

Connor pulls away, spitting into his open to palm to lube himself up with saliva, smiling lovingly at the sight before him, of his twin: his _soul mate_. He places his cock at Murphy's entrance, forcing restraint upon himself as he slowly slides inside. Murphy groans, definitely loud enough for their neighbors to hear, and grabs at the couch on either side of his head. When Connor doesn't move fast enough for his liking, he wraps his legs around those lean hips and impales himself in a much more enjoyable pace. It's Connor's turn to groan as Murphy takes him to the hilt, still holding on tightly with his legs even though he can't go in any farther. Connor drags his hands along creamy thighs, lacing knees to elbows, pulling himself free to begin moving at a speed that surprises Murphy if the scream of raw ecstasy that rips from his throat is any indication. Murphy's eyes clench closed, dark eyebrows curling as if in pain, but Connor knows better. He knows he is not hurting him, quite the opposite, actually. Murphy meets him thrust for thrust, his lonely cock bouncing stiffly between his legs, and Connor maneuvers one of those legs to free up a hand to grab it. The sound that escapes Murphy's gorgeous lips is simply _inhuman_...if their neighbors didn't know any better, which Connor is sure that they do, he thinks that they would assume that the other is being tortured. The blonde strokes his cock in time with his their movements, as if he is jacking off into his own hand, and the others mouth opens in a wide, silent wail as he brushes over his prostate. The cock pulses in his hand.

"Con--- _Con_...m'gettin' close... _fuck_!"

Connor closes his eyes at the words, speeding up and moaning at the pressure he feels building in his loins.

"Con---Con---Con---" Murphy pants, chanting his name with each tight breath, and releases the death grip he has on the couch to wrap his hand around Connor's on his cock.

Connor sees white and he snaps his eyes open as his body gives the telltale spasm, coupled with and doubling his own pleasure as he feels Murphy's body tighten up and clench around his cock as he cums inside of him with a howl. Murphy's cries join his in reverberating through their apartment at the wet warmth that fills him on the inside and that shoots across his abdomen on the outside, discharging streams and streams of himself over his chest, and he has to turn his head to avoid getting the stuff on his face. Connor's body shudders in the final throes of orgasm, the movements nothing that either can possibly match with their hands on Murphy's cock, milking the sensation until it becomes too unbearable to touch. Murphy's legs are freed, lowering to the floor before Connor slowly pulls himself out, relishing every bit of the sensations as he slides out of his lover. With a content sigh, he takes to his knees to gaze adoringly at the man gasping before him.

"I'm sorry, Murph." he says, leaning in to clean the other off with his tongue.

The sensation tickles Murphy and he giggles softly, "Fer what?"

Connor licks up his seed, never looking away from his face, "Fer ever doubtin' ya. Fer bein' an ass."

Murphy just smiles at him, taking his face with sweaty hands, "It's alright, brother mine. I'm sure it did seem farfetched...I just wanted it ta be a surprise."

He pulls Connor up to kiss him again, tasting himself on the others lips. Connor makes a sound that is half between a laugh and expulsion of air, "What a fuckin' surprise it was, too. Best thing I've seen in a magazine mah entire life."

Not caring that Murphy's chest is still sticky, just telling himself that it's a good excuse to shower together later, Connor wraps his arms around his twin's waist and half lays atop him, smiling in content when Murphy holds him close by the shoulders, stroking his hair. "An' all that money, too. We can buy all sorts o' stuff with that ten grand."

Connor chuckles, "Fuck the money. My Murphy is a centerfold."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weeell? Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
